Boring Patrols And Sleepy, Sleepy Rivals
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Alix can't help but get really, really bored during patrols, and some of her fellow classmates might be fun to show up at their places as Firefly when she's not really ready to go home and finish her homework. *Written for Day Two of Alix Appreciation Week.*


She stretched, mind wandering far away as she considered what she could do to liven up patrol; a few days ago, she'd had patrol with just Cat Noir, and they may have raced more than they actually accomplished anything whatsoever.

Tonight though was a solo patrol, and while it wasn't The Firefly's first time patrolling by herself, she was bored. They always made her just a little more restless than she'd liked being. Last time, she had swung by Adrien's house, just to see if her fellow classmate recognized her all suited up. He hadn't except for the fact that she was rapidly becoming a well known superhero, and while it had been cute that he reacted differently around her, like she was someone to be excited to meet, it lost its appeal on boring nights if he just reacted the same. Plus, she could do without the false question that reeked of dishonesty that fell from his lips; she had no idea how she'd came to read him better since becoming a superhero, but she blamed it on figuring out when Cat Noir was nervous. Blond haired, green eyed boys should not be able to make the exact same facial expressions.

She wasn't a genius or at least wouldn't call herself one. All that she wanted right now was some fun as she scanned the horizon for probably the millionth time, half hoping for an Akuma or Ladybug or something. Rena Rouge was awesome to patrol with actually as the fox could make Firefly laugh like she wouldn't believe, and they got along surprisingly well as if they knew each other outside of the suits. Strange, huh?

Her eyes scanned the horizon and while she was positive that her brother and father probably thought she was asleep at this hour or at the very least home, she still had some time to kill before she'd have to retreat home to her books to study or work on some homework. She made sure to do all history homework bright and early simply because her brother or father could always help her with it, so all that she had was the subjects left that her whole family could probably care less about. She did not want to go home to that.

Firefly beamed; her eyes caught on a familiar apartment, and she knew just who would keep her entertained for another hour or two. Being a superheroine was much cooler than her lame homework anyway.

* * *

"Hi there, civilian." She waved like it was normal. Alix was never quite sure how to greet civilians while she was in suit if she'd never rescued them before. Adrien had practically bought it hook, line, and sinker on her last solo patrol anyway.

"Firefly?" Kim rubbed his tired looking eyes, and she realized that he'd actually probably had Max over earlier to study and do homework and so must have went to bed much earlier than she'll inevitably go to bed.

"Yeah?" She drawled; sometimes it was easy to forget that civilians didn't know her identity behind the suit, but she'd been getting better at responding to them anyway.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked her as if the question was the most obvious one in the world.

"Well, patrols aren't as fun as T.V. or the LadyBlog makes them sound, so here I am to hang out for a little while." Firefly answered, hoping that that passed as an acceptable answer since she really didn't want to go home bored as all can be.

"Go to sleep." The allure of superheroes must have not been very there in a tired Kim, so Alix figured that she'd bring it back with a little challenge.

"Race me." Firefly demanded, eager to just blow off some steam, to just race a little bit.

"Fine." Kim put on his shoes, "You're worse than Alix." Yet, she was familiar enough with how Kim acted and his emotions enough by now that she could see the challenge rise in his eyes. He'd probably brag about racing her if he won. She wouldn't give him the chance to win though.

"Alix?" She let herself question as if it wasn't her name; a secret identity was a secret identity, and besides, she didn't want Kim to know hers anyway.

"Yeah, a small girl in my class." He sighed, "She's a spitfire, but I guess, she's kind of cute." He mumbled, and she wondered if he was the sort of person to become more open when tired. A tried Kim was a sight that she'd never really gotten to see before tired, and while his bed head was kind of cute, she really, really didn't want to find out that he had a crush on her.

"She, your girlfriend or something?" It seemed appropriate though she hated the words that slipped from her lips.

"Nah, just a friend. You ready?" She was glad that as much as Kim was a sap that he at least wasn't the sort to always talk about his crushes or potential one. Firefly had better things to do than just sit around and hear about her civilian self, but she just may have to ask Max later if Kim said something about her, just because. Holding anything, piece of knowledge or not, over Kim's head was pretty fun though she couldn't help the hint of pride that registered within her at the thought that he found her kind of cute.

When the next Akuma attack happened near Kim's house, she'd pretend that she really, really wasn't familiar with the area though the truth was that Alix had spent nearly as many days around there while she was younger as she did around her own house. Kim was always the most fun to compete with, and despite their intense rivalry, they'd kept a strong friendship going for a long time now.


End file.
